1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus capable of reading image data from an original, storing the read image data, and repeatedly reading out and printing the stored image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known image forming apparatuses (such as copying machines, printers, facsimiles and combined machines thereof) capable of reading image data from an original and storing the read image data once.
In such image formation apparatuses, an operation of reading image data and an operation of printing the read image data can be performed independently. Further, image data which was once printed and then stored can be read out and printed. It is therefore unnecessary to repeatedly read the same image data. The operation of reading out and printing stored image data again in this manner is called memory recall.
In an image forming apparatus having such a memory recall function, for example, a user may wish to read and print an original and, immediately thereafter, additionally print the same original. If the original is to be printed by the memory recall function at this time, key operation for this purpose is necessary, which is troublesome for the user.
If a user presses down a print key (start key) for easier operation in such a circumstance, the image data of an original is read again and it takes longer time to print the data.